Pasajes de canela y merkén
by HnW
Summary: ¡Por los 2000 post del topic Mishiro! [Serie de ñoños drabbles Mishiro escritos para la actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8 "Escribe a partir de una palabra"]. # 8 Serendipia: Todos los presentes en la celebración hacían un incómodo silencio porque simplemente no podían seguirle el paso a los Tachikawa y sus locuras. Porque sí, aquello era una locura.
1. Arrebol

**Arrebol:** Color rojo, especialmente el de las nubes iluminadas por los rayos del sol o el del rostro. Propuesto por _Midnigttreasure._

* * *

 **Arrebol.**

Se sentía confusa, cansada y molesta. La situación en su familia se iba volviendo compleja conforme pasaban las semanas y lo que más necesitaba era un buen consejo. Ya con el fin de semana a punto de expirar se iba haciendo la idea de que necesitaba un consejo perfecto que parecía no existir. Jou la había escuchado con toda la paciencia del mundo que sólo un médico que recién empieza a ejercer puede tener, pero sus consejos eran demasiado prácticos a su modo de ver y es que siendo él, ¿qué más le podía pedir? Siempre le pasaba todo lo insólito que a alguien se le podría ocurrir y sólo tenía dos opciones: improvisar o ser práctico. No tenía dónde perderse.

Sora por su parte era demasiado maternal y no podía ser lo suficientemente dura como para hacerle entender a Mimi que había cosas que debían hacerse contra su voluntad. El caso de Yamato era aún más sencillo: lo suyo era un buen consejo, pero no era el que quería escuchar y sabía que él no cambiaría de opinión ni mucho menos repetiría su discurso, porque era un celoso de sus propias palabras. Su hermano menor no era en absoluto celoso de las palabras, pero su problema radicaba en que parecía querer pintar un cuadro con ellas y no darle su preciado consejo. Al menos era poesía viva, se dijo de consuelo. Los últimos que quedaban eran los hermanos Yagami quienes le recomendaron distraerse mientras veían un aburrido documental de contaminación atmosférica en las grandes ciudades. Se retiró desganada a su casa y además muerta de hambre porque fingió estar mal del estómago para no aventurarse en los desastres culinarios de Yuuko.

Estaba harta por haber perdido el fin de semana buscando un consejo que no apareció y no quería seguir importunando a su almohada, quien ya la había aguantado lo suficiente. Se dijo que necesitaba aire fresco y salió a buscarlo al balcón, pero ahí apareció el maldito documental y se empezó a sentir atrapada en el impuro y contaminado aire de la ciudad. ¡Tan sólo se sentía fresco por el encierro en el que la gente vive constantemente, menuda estafa! Y aún así, la vista que tenía era muy linda y tranquilizadora. Cálida, como si fuera una pintura en la que suaves tonos rojizos parecían reposar sobre las terrazas de los edificios más altos, dándoles un toque hasta romántico y por un instante lamentó no tener pareja. Se sonrojó al pensar en Koushiro, a quien no le había pedido consejo y se convenció a sí misma de que había sido porque sus cabellos tenían un color similar al del cielo. Consideraba que él solía ser muchas veces desconsiderado con ella y que además nunca tenía tiempo para nadie, pero a esas alturas ya no tenía nada que perder y sin pensárselo mucho fue a visitarlo a su pequeño departamento.

La repentina y estelar visita lo tomó por sorpresa, pero los años habían pasado y al menos el pelirrojo había aprendido a ser un buen anfitrión. Entre el vapor de las tazas de té y el dulzor de las galletitas le contó los problemas que la aquejaban y si bien el joven Izumi no le pudo dar ese consejo perfecto que ella tanto anhelaba, sintió como por primera vez en su vida él no la juzgaba. La había escuchado atentamente, le dio ánimos y hasta la abrazó, "porque no sabría darte el consejo que deseas". Fue entonces cuando lo entendió todo. Más que un consejo, necesitaba descansar. Disfrutar aunque fuera un pequeño instante en el que pudiera patalear sin que la criticaran y pudiera reposar sobre sus errores y aciertos; sin preocuparse por la opinión de los demás. Desconectarse.

Desde ese entonces, con el permiso y perdón del planeta, agradecía a la contaminación atmosférica por haberle brindado la idea de visitar al pelirrojo.

* * *

Un poco ñoño, lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo D: Saludos a todos y gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente :)


	2. Inefable

**Inefable** : Algo tan increíble que no puede ser explicado con palabras. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure._

* * *

 **Inefable.**

— ¡Nunca me haces caso! —dio la vuelta y cerró la habitación con un fuerte portazo.

Eran alrededor de las 2 a.m y Koushiro se había quedado entre perdido y estupefacto mirando la puerta que de alguna forma seguía retumbando en su cerebro. No suspiró, tampoco se quejó. Tan sólo giró nuevamente su silla hacia el escritorio tratando de concentrarse en la pantalla que mostraba los algoritmos que había diseñado no hace mucho.

No entendía nada de lo que leía. Nada.

Hace días que su capacidad de concentración pendía de un hilo, era inevitable que colapsara pronto. Pero no justo ahora, después de casi siete días durmiendo una miseria, comiendo lo justo y quemándose las pestañas frente al computador. En menos de medio día vencía el plazo en el que debía entregar el avance de su tesis doctoral y lo que menos necesitaba era una de sus peleas _matrimoniales_.

Del otro lado Mimi suspiró molesta. Sabía que la culpa era suya, si hasta se había prometido solemnemente no enojarse con Koushiro si él la ignoraba. Se lo había advertido y ella era consciente de la responsabilidad que le caía al pelirrojo sobre sus hombros pero terminó metiendo la pata igual… y en qué momento.

— ¡No es momento de quejarse! —y decidida se puso manos a la obra.

Para Koushiro no había pasado más de medio minuto cuando un generoso y agradable aroma alcanzó sus sentidos. Eran unos tiernos y amigables muffins de chocolate, acompañados de una pequeña taza de café espresso.

— ¡Lo siento, Kou! —lo abrazó brevemente—. No puedo hacer mucho por ti y lo que hice fue para peor —pero Koushiro aún estaba perdido y trataba de volver.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

— ¡Una hora!

Mimi se preocupó cuando lo vio palidecer de los nervios e impresión. ¡Hasta su cabello parecía blanquearse con él!

—…pero te traje un café —tragó saliva— y dulces para que te recuperes. Acéptalos, por favor.

No fue hasta que las cejas del pelirrojo se alzaron de tal asombro que Mimi se pudo relajar. Y sus hombros se volvieron a tensar cuando se dio cuenta de que él le estaba extendiendo la mano ofreciéndole uno de los muffins.

— ¿Me acompañas?

Con la taza de café reposando sobre el escritorio, sentía el peso de las piernas de Mimi sobre las suyas. Con ambos comiendo esos exquisitos muffins de chocolate tenía los sentidos llenos de algo que jamás podría describir. En otra ocasión hubiera dicho "sublime" pero ese momento junto a Mimi era tan especial, tan íntimo e indescriptible que prefirieron mantenerse en silencio disfrutando entre sabores y aromas dulces y también amargos.

* * *

Se sintió y se hizo. Ah sí, tal vez un poco ñoño también?

Gracias por leer! :)


	3. Escarcha

**Escarcha** : Rocío o vapor de agua transformado en hielo cristalino, en forma de escamas. _Propuesta por Natsichan_

* * *

 **Escarcha.**

— ¿Qué pasa?

Llevaba un tiempo observando a Koushiro por el rabillo del ojo pero este no se dio por enterado, como toda vez en la que se encontraba pensando en algo. Sin dejar de caminar respondió con más seriedad de la que Mimi se esperaba.

—A veces pienso que odio la sal.

—Eso… —no entendió su respuesta— no es novedad. Prefieres combinaciones extravagantes de sabores ácidos con lo que sea excepto sal. Casi.

—Claro.

No dijo más pero ahora percibía a la sal como un ser maligno. ¿Se le habrá pasado la sal en alguna ocasión y recién ahora se lo confesó?

— ¿No te gustaron los panqueques salados? Pensé que habías quedado encantado.

—Estaba riquísimo —seguía en otro mundo mientras que Mimi tenía fija la vista en el camino.

—No te entiendo.

Koushiro había cambiado de mundo pero seguía lejos de la realidad, viajando desde sus pensamientos hasta sus recuerdos. Efectivamente aquellos panqueques salados lo habían dejado encantado, pero más ella con su gorro de lana. Nunca había sido tan adorable a sus ojos.

—Yo sí me…

— ¡Entonces explícame!

—No puedo —se sobresaltó. El terreno se sentía cada vez más fangoso en su ya enésimo mundo imaginario.

— ¿Por qué no puedes?

—Porque no puedo.

Apretó nervioso el tirante de su bolso justo cuando ella se le adelantó para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

— ¿Me vas a decir ahora?

—La escarcha.

— ¡Pero si no hay escarcha! —Mimi ya no sabía si estar desquiciada o desconcertada.

Koushiro cerró los ojos preguntándose acaso si lo arruinaría todo.

—Sin escarcha no puedo caminar pegado a ti con la excusa de alcanzarte si tropiezas.

Antes de pronunciar las últimas palabras ya estaba huyendo lejos. No quería saber absolutamente nada de la reacción de Mimi pero aún así alcanzó a oír su murmullo.

—Por eso lo de la sal… ¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes! —tonto, pensó en un paréntesis mudo.

El sonrojo de la castaña trató de esconderse tras la bufanda rosada pero sólo logró resaltar más en lo poco que se podía ver de su rostro. Koushiro supo en ese entonces que no lo había arruinado.

* * *

Estoy en un período de sequía terrible u,u

Gracias por leer!

pd. este fic será mi terapia para salir del closet ñoño. He dicho.


	4. Luminiscencia

**Luminiscencia** : propiedad de un cuerpo de emitir una luz débil, pero visible en la oscuridad. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure._

* * *

 **Luminiscencia.**

El problema no es el café, soy yo.

El problema no eres tú, soy yo.

Recuerdo que esa frase siempre aparecía en las revistas juveniles que me obligabas a leer contigo, en la sección "penas de amor". Aquellos días se me hacen tan lejanos… Despreocupados y tranquilos.

El café está frío, abandonado, muerto.

—Kou… es tarde ya —decías afable—. Botaré el café. Si no vas a trabajar deberías descansar. Estás bajando de peso…

No respondo porque no tengo nada que decir. Siento como si los padres a los que nunca conocí hubiesen muerto nuevamente. Mis padres adoptivos muertos… en un accidente prácticamente en el mismo lugar que los originales.

Retiras la bandeja y me dejas un plato con cinco galletitas sabiendo que sólo como una. Vienes todos los días a visitarme, traes comida y de vez en cuando te quedas acompañándome en las noches. Yo no soy capaz ni de darte las gracias. Apenas puedo hablar.

Siento como tus delgados dedos se posan sobre mis hombros para masajearlos y nunca un peso se había sentido tan liviano. En mi desesperación congelé la carrera sin comentarlo con mis profesores de confianza, abandoné proyectos y no faltaron las críticas por mi irresponsabilidad y poco compromiso, un luto exagerado de un freak que por primera vez siente algo. Eso fue lo que alcancé a escuchar pero ellos no sabían nada más de mí que mi currículum.

Sólo tú sabías la razón que hizo mi dolor insoportable, por una caprichosa casualidad, sí. La única que no me criticaba, como si mi dolor también fuera tuyo.

—Yo sé que me escuchas, no necesitas responderme si no puedes.

No hables así que me avergüenzas.

—También sé que no has llorado desde que ocurrió todo… que no has respondido ningún mensaje de la universidad… ¿Sabes? Tal vez no esté tan mal. Sé que te han dicho insensible pero no todas las personas explotamos en llanto, así como yo... —no necesito verte para saber que ríes con nostalgia—. Creo que por eso estás tan delgado, explotas hacia adentro y nadie puede ver lo que pasa ahí dentro.

No sigas por favor. Siento que me terminaré de desmoronar si no paras.

—Por eso te hago masajes, quiero probar otra manera de ayudarte. Las galletas, los muffins, el té, el café… Quiero saber cómo respondes.

¿Te das cuenta, Mimi? No sólo el dinero que has gastado en mantenerme, en alimentarme… todo el tiempo que has desperdiciado en mí.

—Incluso si no quieres el café, está bien. ¿Será que quieres estar tranquilo, tal vez descansar o dormir un poco?

Comí una galleta para no pensar y arrastrar el nudo de mi garganta.

—¡Al fin comes una! ¿Quieres que te arrulle antes de ir a dormir?

Me abrazas por la espalda y sé que ya no puedo más.

Recuerdo que lloré, grité, me ahogué… Era ya temprano y aunque tenía los ojos secos me sentía ligero. Te acomodé en mi cama para después ir a lavarme el rostro de lágrimas secas y cuando volví ya estabas sentada esperándome con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué, Mimi? —pregunté sin pensar.

—Porque eres importante para mí, Kou. Detrás de tus ojos hay más rabias y frustraciones internas, quiero acompañarte.

Me conmueves, lo sabes, pero es la primera vez que lo observas porque sin pensarlo pude darte las gracias y hasta reírme levemente.

—¡Al fin sonríes Kou!

El brillo de tus ojos me encandila antes de que me abraces y río para mis adentros. Notaste mi pequeña risa ahora que estoy más tranquilo, frío, sin la emoción fuerte del momento. ¿Sabes, Mimi? Si hubieras puesto atención a nuestras clases en la preparatoria sabrías que a esto se le llama luminiscencia.

* * *

Cariño mío, felicidades! Creo que el CieloBiMes me afectó un poco y salió una viñeta más oscura, pero va con mucho cariño de mí para ti (y en tiempo récord, jaja).

Gracias por leer!


	5. Efervescencia

**Efervescencia:** burbujas en cualquier tipo de líquido. ___P__ ropuesta por Midnighttreasure._

Contiene **SPOILERS** de Digimon Tri Kokuhaku.

* * *

 **Efervescencia.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que vieron a sus amigos por última vez? Día tras otro su noción del tiempo era aún más difusa mientras que la resignación se iba haciendo más pesada dentro del grupo, hundiéndolos cada día. Y en particular ese día el calor lo que menos hacía era ayudar.

Porque _trabajaba como siempre, fallaba como nunca_. Y aún así era el más entero del grupo.

El ventilador de la oficina se había descompuesto hace sólo veinte minutos pero le parecía una eternidad. Tenía la cara roja, afiebrada y pegajosa.

Iba a tomar un sorbo de té helado cuando notó que sólo quedaba una miserable gota en la que era la última botella. Bufó irónico. Se tendría que aguantar porque cada minuto de trabajo era valioso como para desperdiciarlo en algo tan banal como hidratarse. ¿Qué pasaría si justo en un minuto de ausencia había una señal importante?

El timbre sonó.

—Soy yo —era Mimi quien se presentaba en la oficina.

Titubeó un segundo antes de abrir la puerta. Le afectó más de la cuenta ese saludo tan apagado, más desolado que en cualquier otro día

Por muy ensimismado que estuviera trabajando en el computador escuchar su voz suave y alegre era un alivio, un refresco. Ahora mismo le revolvía el estómago y la miserable gota de té que no había tragado sabía terriblemente ácida.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con los ojos de ella esquivando los suyos a la vez que le extendía una bolsa. Bendita salvación, más té helado.

—Hay un pequeño pie de limón. Nos vemos —en lo que él recibe la bolsa y aleja su mano ella misma cierra la puerta.

Su semblante le oscurecía la visual, el tono de su voz lo hundía en un sopor acalorado, enfermo. ¿Y ahora no quería verlo? No podía más, no entendía más.

Rabioso tiró la bolsa al suelo y vociferó con furia:

—¿Qué mierda les pasa a todos? —aquel arrebato se llevó la última fuerza que le quedaba y se dejó caer en el sillón—. No puedo solo… así no… —susurró destruido.

No sabía que Mimi permanecía inmóvil frente a la puerta. Ser testigo ciego de la rabieta le dio valor para volver a tocar el timbre. Él no abrió la puerta.

Estuvo de pie frente a la puerta apenas moviéndose para tocar el timbre cada media hora, hasta que a las dos horas y media él abrió. Se volvió al sillón sin mirarla, arrastrando los pies.

Mimi se acercó a la bolsa que había llevado y sacó el pie de limón estropeado. Con los dedos y sin decoro comenzó a comer en el suelo.

—Lo traje porque me pasé con el limón y sé que te gustan las cosas ácidas.

Obtuvo un silencio como respuesta.

—Eres como un antiácido. Gracias a que lo estropeaste puedo comerlo. Sabe amargo.

Koushiro ladeó su vista hacia la ventana y vio su penoso reflejo. Podría jurar que tenía la piel en ebullición de la fiebre que sentía. Un poco más y podría ver como desprendía vapor.

—Dame un poco de tiempo. Trataré de que pronto volvamos a estar todos juntos.

Le dio una sonrisa asimétrica y se despidió con la mirada, él seguía mirando su propio reflejo. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta sonrió de lado también. Si Mimi lograba sacar a todos de la burbuja en la que se encontraban para que se unieran a él, podría considerarse el perfecto antiácido.

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños Japi-embajadora-sama! A última hora como siempre pero con mucho cariño de mí para ti :) Gracias por leer y disculpen cualquier dedazo!

pd. Mitossan se ha bajado por lo menos tres vasos de agua mientras escribía esto.


	6. Melifluo (canela)

**Melifluo** : un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure._

* * *

 **Melifluo (canela).**

—¿Ya se van? —preguntó Koushiro arrastrando la voz.

—Vamos, quédense un rato más —agregó Mimi con un tono aún mas arrastrado.

—Por mí me quedaría pero parcito —apuntó a Sora y Yamato— me obligará a estudiar. Mañana se nos viene un examen feroz y estoy preparado para morir —Taichi sonrió con frescura.

—Viendo sus caras veo que ustedes ya tuvieron ese examen feroz —agregó Sora.

—Estoy segura de que me ha ido fatal.

—Yo no puedo decir que me haya ido mucho mejor —sumó Koushiro.

—Parecen muertos —indicó Yamato.

—No me pienso mover de aquí, me duelen los pies.

—Yo quiero más té.

Un hilo silencioso pero sugerente cruzó las mentes de Taichi, Sora y Yamato. Pasaba que ellos querían estar solos y en realidad los estaban echando del lugar sutilmente.

—Bien, nos vamos —Yamato dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Cuídense, si necesitan algo me avisan.

—¿Escucharon bien? Si _oka-san_ dice que se cuidan, ¡se cuidan los picarones!

Silencio de dos segundos.

—No estamos para bromas, Taichi-san —Koushiro ya estaba desparramado sobre la mesa.

—Si Sora-san es _oka-san_ tienes serios problemas, Taichi-san —Mimi nunca había sido tan ácida—. Mañana nos reiremos de ti.

Taichi bufó y quiso decir algo por la respuesta de Mimi pero notó que el cansancio de ambos era real y destructor así que no dijo más. Yamato tomó su bajo y fueron andando los tres no sin antes dejar su parte del consumo y la propina sobre la mesa.

—Me siento fatal, Kou. No sé si tengo hambre o estoy llena.

—Yo siento un vacío nauseabundo en el estómago…

Una densa nube negra y morada se formó sobre ellos dentro de la pequeña cafetería y quienes estaban alrededor mirando de reojo podrían haber jurado que hasta les estaba lloviendo.

Luego de diez minutos sin pedir algo y en los que la mesera ni se les acercó saltó la pregunta.

—¿No crees que ya es demasiado? —Mimi tomó la iniciativa.

—Pues… sí, pero no me sigo sintiendo bien...

—¡Moza!, ¡Aquí, aquí, aquí!

Mimi seguía sin sentirse bien pero quien no la conociera pensaría que era una niña muy guapa y llena de energía para llamar así a la mesera.

—Dos té con canela por favor y un pie de limón, con servicio para dos.

—¿La canela la desea añadida o a gusto?

—A gusto por aquí… ¿Kou?

—A gusto también.

—En seguida —la mesera se retiró aliviada de que al fin hubieran pedido algo más.

—Dime Kou, ¿no crees que la primavera es la mejor estación del año?

—Creo que prefiero el otoño… La primavera me da alergia, aunque ahora casi nada porque he estado tomando cápsulas.

—¡Es que no sabes apreciar la primavera!, ¡Las flores y el cantar de los pajaritos!

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Eso es porque de seguro te la pasas encerrado en tu pieza trabajando en tu laptop —Koushiro rió.

—¿Te sirve que conozca el bosque en los juegos online?

Ambos se quedaron mirando un par de segundos en silencio… y estallaron en risas. Definitivamente ese maldito examen se estaba quedando en el olvido así como esa nube negra.

—Aquí está su orden, chicos.

—¡Aww!, ¡Muchas gracias, eso fue rápido y se ve exquisito!

—Definitivamente.

—Que lo disfruten.

—¡Gracias! —respondieron al unísono ya casi repuestos.

—¿En qué habíamos quedado?

—En el bosque.

—Eso, los pajaritos son preciosos cuando cantan. ¡Yo también puedo cantar, escucha! _Epona, Epona, come to my side, when we're together I'm not lonely, so epona stay here with me, I'll protect only you**_.

—¿Cómo conoces esa canción? —eso sí que era una sorpresa.

—No me subestimes, Kou —le guiñó un ojo—, no soy tan predecible como crees.

Koushiro tomó su sorbo de té y fue ahí cuando notó que olvidó la canela. Pensó en agregarla de inmediato pero no fue necesario. La gracia, elegancia con la que Mimi cantaba hacía ver todo lo demás como algo sobrante. Su voz realmente era primaveral, suave, dulce, más aguda que grave, ni lenta ni rápida, como un bálsamo tan exquisito que seguía flotando incluso cuando dejó de cantar.

—Te tomaste el té sin canela y no has comido nada.

—¿Puedes cantar de nuevo?

—¿Otra vez estás con tus cosas? —suspiró—. Está bien…

—Gracias, Mimi-san. Ahora sé la frecuencia del azúcar con canela: entre los 350 y 580 hertz.

* * *

**La canción es Epona no uta, de Lon Lon Ranch en The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time. La frecuencia de las notas corresponde sí a la que suena en el Rancho que es más aguda :P si quieren relajarse, escucharla es muy buena opción.

No sé cómo se me ocurren estas cosas, pero no podía terminar el año sin actualizar a mis bebos. Les deseo a todos unas felices fiestas y les agradezco tooodas sus lecturas, favs, follows y rws. Hasta la próxima!


	7. Incandescencia (merkén)

**Incandescencia** : luz producida por altas temperaturas. _Propuesta por Midnighttreasure_

* * *

 **Incandescencia (merkén)**

 _En honor a las rabietas y enojos nocturnos._

Jueves, veinte con treinta minutos; el día siguiente es feriado.

—¡Esta puta mierda no puede estar pasando ahora!

Si el grito alteró a Mimi, el seco ruido del golpe que recibió la pobre mesa la asustó porque nada bueno podía pasar si Koushiro estaba tan descontrolado.

Ya en la puerta de su habitación de trabajo sintió como si el eco del golpe le ayudase a empujar la saliva de su garganta. Un fuerte glup llamó la atención del pelirrojo.

Mimi estaba horrorizada al verle la cara.

—Se ha estropeado todo —le dijo con voz seca.

Mimi no sabía qué era lo que se había estropeado, lo que le aterraba en verdad era ver a Koushiro con el rostro más rojo que su cabellera, aquel hombre de alto punto de ebullición definitivamente estaba ardiendo en furia.

—El chico nuevo me acaba de llamar. Una falla eléctrica estropeó todos los computadores del laboratorio. Los sistemas de emergencia no funcionaron.

El silencio se contraía junto con la habitación y Mimi entendía lo que se venía: aquel fin de semana largo que habían planificado con tanto ahínco desde hace meses se había estropeado. Incluso si Koushiro no iba al laboratorio a ver la situación su ánimo estaba completamente roto.

Un nuevo golpe interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era la primera vez que veía a Koushiro patear una silla, agarrar libros, estrellarlos contra el piso, tirar sus lentes al suelo y aplastarlos

No fue hasta que oyó el ruido del cristal hecho añicos bajo su pie que notó que su rabieta se le había escapado de las manos. Vio la cara de horror de Mimi en la puerta de su habitación de trabajo, sus libros tirados, sus lentes rotos…

Se descompensó.

Mimi corrió y lo ayudó a reincorporarse, le dio un vaso de agua con azúcar y mientras le acariciaba la nuca pensó en que Koushiro era como los metales calientes que mostraban en los documentales que veían de vez en cuando, donde a mayor temperatura pasaban de arder en un rojo fuerte a un blanco tan intenso que cegaba. Koushiro podría estar pálido, casi desmayado pero estaba aún más furioso que antes.

Lo abrazó, porque era lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

Porque es malo quedarse con la rabia a medio masticar, mejor transformarla en drabble. Saludos y gracias por leer!

pd. perdón cualquier dedazo.


	8. Serendipia

**Serendipia** : Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando está buscando otra cosa distinta. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure._

* * *

 **Serendipia.**

Más allá de la extravagante torta de pistachos con atún, salsa de manjar con bizcocho de canela y merkén que impactó a todos los invitados de la boda, los Tachikawa se habían robado la película por el regalo de bodas: un viaje de luna de miel con todo pagado destino a Hawai.

Y lo anunciaron a viva voz en la celebración.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Taichi era tan ilustrativa como el rostro horrorizado de Mimi y la nube negra que se formaba despiadada encima de Koushiro… Todos los presentes en la celebración hacían un incómodo silencio porque simplemente no podían seguirle el paso a los Tachikawa y sus locuras. Porque sí, aquello era una locura.

Taichi fue quien tomó el control de la situación, levantándose de su asiento con una solemnidad adquirida en los últimos años tan irónica como espontánea.

—Para que este connotado e ilustre regalo de los señores Tachikawa sea la llave de la felicidad para nuestros amigos, alcemos nuestras copas en un gran… ¡salud!

Mimi y Koushiro lo odiaron: sabían que entre líneas se estaba burlando de sus anti bronceados a la vez que quedaba bien con todo el mundo. Lo odiaron tres veces más cuando todos alzaron sus copas para el salud, aplaudiendo con fervor su palabrería barata.

Sin embargo, ya era tarde. El avión había despegado de la isla y Koushiro que estaba hacia la ventana no pudo evitar vomitar al ver que todo bajo sus pies era mar, aunque por lo menos había alcanzado a ocupar la pequeña bolsita que le habían dado para esos fines. Después de hablar con la azafata, cambiaron de asientos con Mimi y cuando todo parecía tranquilo, el bebé que cargaba la señora en el asiento del pasillo comenzó a regurgitar con una gran sonrisa toda esa papilla asquerosa que había desayunado. Esta vez el vómito fue a parar a sus pies. Mimi le acariciaba la nunca tratando de darle apoyo moral, porque lo que mal comienza… Y ella ya estaba indispuesta.

De alguna forma sumaban para multiplicar: sólo quince minutos que estuvieron en el mirador del hotel sin bloqueador solar fue que agarraron una insolación atroz y perdieron el primer día de su luna de miel quedándose en la habitación apenas moviéndose sólo para echarle crema hidratante al otro.

Que Mimi haya vomitado en la lancha y Koushiro se haya caído al agua con un flotador averiado, la picazón, la alergia y la infección estomacal que agarraron no fueron más que casualidades. A pesar de que no pudieron disfrutar la luna de miel como hubiesen querido encontraron algo mucho más valioso: en los momentos tragicómicos era cuando más se querían.

* * *

Para mis mishinazis, un regalito por los 2000 posts del topic, aunque sea a punta de off topic. Las quiero!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
